


Telegraph 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telegraph 100 words

They'd rode out with weakened Virgil, recovering for a miracle, guarding his ruined arm. And Allie. In Prescott John had watched over them while Wyatt cleared the train.

"Mr. Holliday? Telegram." The stationmaster.

Bob Paul. Cowboys skulked to take them in Tucson. A finger's touch on the telegraph key had warned him instantly. John was appreciative.

The others turned back, even his brother Warren. But Wyatt brought John and they bought tickets from Prescott, rode guns drawn. Though Spence and Clanton got away, they killed Stillwell in the railyard. The first one.

Virgil and Allie were safely California bound.


End file.
